The present invention generally pertains books. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a manner of structuring a book to encourage and facilitate a sampling of new experiences by the reader.
Innovations in the structure of books have been patented in the past. Some of these developments have been directed toward children's literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,699 (D'Andrea) is directed to an activity book that includes an illustrated page with at least one opening on the page through which a moldable material such as modeling clay is forced or extruded by the reader. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,844 (D'Andrea) is directed to a children's activity book having illustrated pages with openings for the placement of edible candy such as mints or jelly beans. Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,604 (Ossiatzky), pertains to a coloring book with pop-up figures.
Other patented book formats are designed to facilitate a predetermined user experience that extends beyond simple reading comprehension. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,430 (Bernardin) is directed to a question and answer book wherein a question posed by the story in the book is answerable by a mechanical manipulation of the book pages. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,986 (Kaufman) describes an interactive book having pages that include tracks or monorails for guiding a toy figure along a page. In still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,512 (Burke) discloses an interactive instructive book which guides the reader, using consecutively arranged indicia, in the assembly of a puzzle which is provided separate from the book.
In view of the forgoing, there is an on-going need for unique book formats that engage readers so as to make reading more enjoyable and/or educational.